The present invention relates to an order processing system for performing image reproduction processing in response to an order for reproducing digital image data as a photographic print or other products.
With a recent gain in popularity of a digital technology, it has been a common practice to handle images in digital form in an image order processing system at a so-called photo lab or the like. Digital image data obtained by photoelectrically reading an image photographed in a photographic film or digital image data obtained by photographing of a digital camera is used, and subjected to digital image processing, and the photographed image is thereby reproduced as a photographic print or other products.
Along with the circumstances described above, an image input form (image ordering form) is not limited to a use of a conventional photographic film. Images can be inputted through a recording medium where photographed image data has been recorded by a digital camera, or through a transfer of image data via a network. As regards an image output form, there has been a variety of services, including printing the image by using various printers of a silver salt system, an electrophotographic system, an ink jet system, and the like, and re-writing the image in a recording medium after image processing.
As an apparatus for receiving processing services of digital image data, for example, JP 09-114004 A discloses an image data service apparatus which includes an input unit constituted of multiple kinds of input apparatus such as a scanner for entering image data and a memory card reader, an image data service apparatus main body (processor) for processing the image data, and an output unit constituted of plural kinds of output apparatus such as a printer for outputting the processed image data and a memory card writer.
This image data service apparatus is capable of inserting characters and illustrations into the input image, enlarging/reducing the image, and process deformations. This apparatus edits the input image data in the processed portions based on input image processing conditions (designating each processing). When two or more kinds of processing are designated, a controller controls the portions for each processing in a designated sequence to subject the input image data to the processing in sequence.
However, for a digital image processed by such an order processing system, the amount of image data tends to increase more and more with recent higher pixelation of the digital camera. Accordingly, in a system such as that disclosed in JP 09-114004 A for moving input real image data to each processing unit for each processing to process and output the data, there occurs a problem in that an increase in the amount of image data causes a great drop in processing capacity.
Viewed from another aspect, as described in JP 09-114004 A, the conventional order processing system has a system-dedicated controller to control each apparatus constructing the system. In the image data service apparatus of JP 09-114004 A, a controller disposed in the image data service apparatus main body is an apparatus-dedicated controller for controlling the entire apparatus to enter the image data from the input unit, process the image data, output the processed image data, and the like.
Thus, even when an apparatus is added or changed to another type at the photo lab or the like which adopts the order processing system, it is difficult to control the apparatus by a single controller by organically connecting it to the existing system. It is therefore difficult to meet a demand for flexibly improving the existing system, and expanding processing functions and providable services.
Also, when many types and functions are employed for apparatuses constituting the order processing system to deal with a variety of orders, a process is diversified according to orders, causing a problem of complex control of the entire system.
Further, when there is a request for simultaneously outputting image data input as a single order to different printers or separately between prints and recording media, different image processes are necessary according to the output apparatus in the midway. Thus, such an order cannot be easily dealt with, and there arises a need, for example, to process the order as a plurality of independent orders among the different apparatuses.